Surprises
by JLpotterfan22
Summary: Abby Foster is a new student at Hogwarts from America. She finds friends, loathsome teachers, and even romance! better than it sounds...name may change, first fic so pleez R&R!


**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so i really hope you like it! this idea just kind of popped into my head...PLEASE review, ill really appriciate it since its my first fic...constructive criticizim accepted!

**1.**

Abby looked up at the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express. She was so excited. After all this time, she was finally going to Hogwarts. The whistle blew shrilly and startled her. She quickly rushed past a group of red-heads and a family with what looked like a first-year looking as scared as she was.

Abby boarded the train and moved warily down the aisle. Pulling her trunk behind her, she tried to look for an empty compartment. When she finally found one, she sat down and settled her trunk in the over-head. She sat down and got comfortable. That's when it hit her. _She was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

* * *

Meanwhile, a few compartments over, 5 boys were sitting and chatting about their summers. Apparently, by the look of the conversation, a boy with messy, jet black hair was telling a boy with red hair and freckles and the others about a trial that he had over the summer.

"...and so after Dumbledore came they couldn't find me guilty." Harry explained. His response to this was a lot of 'congrats!' and 'wicked!' from the other boys.

"Hey, where did Hermione go?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Haven't seen her," said Seamus.

"Me neither..." Neville said.

"Oh well," Said Harry, "We'll catch up with her at dinner."

* * *

Abby's long, wavy, golden brown hair laid gently on her shoulders. She put the book she was reading on her lap and took the time to look at the scenery out the window. She watched the trees and their reflections in the calm water zoom past her. She opened her book again and began to read. Just as she was getting to the climax of her suspense novel, the compartment door opened and Abby looked up in alarm.

"Oh, Im sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. See the compartment I was _supposed_ to be in is full. Is it okay if I sit here?" Said the girl at the door. She was about Abby's age, with her semi-frizzy brown hair pulled into a messy bun.

"Sure, its fine," Abby said as the girl sat down.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," She said.

"I'm Abby Foster, nice to meet you." Abby answered with a smile.

"Are you a new fifth year? I've never seen you before..." Hermione said, studying Abby carefully.

"Oh, yes, I'm new to Hogwarts. You see, I've wanted to go to Hogwarts forever, but I'm from America, and I've only just now convinced my mother to let me come to England." Abby explained.

"Oh, well your going to love Hogwarts, it's the best!" Hermione assured her. "Have you read _Hogwarts: A History?" _

"Omigosh! Yes! I was so excited to come I practically memorized it!" Abby squealed. "It was wonderful!"

Hermione smiled. "That is my favorite book!" She said excitedly.

And that was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

The two girls had become fast friends. They were talking about lots of things, including Hogwarts teachers, books, music, and about their families.

After a while, Hermione said, "Oh, I think I hear the food trolley. Are you hungry?"

"Oh yeah! I'll go get us some snacks. What would you like?" Abby asked.

"Well, I'll have whatever you'll have."

"Okay, be right back!" Abby said as she got up and walked to the door.

Abby walked out into the hallway. _Im so glad I met Hermione, she's great! I've already made a good friend. This year is going to be awesome!_ She thought she turned and walked towards the trolley. Just then, someone slammed into her back and knocked her forwards. "Whoa!"

She rolled over and saw that a boy with black hair and glasses about her age was sprawled on top of her. "Well, this is awkward..." Abby laughed as she tried to get up.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy blushed.

"Its fine." Abby smiled. _Wow, _She thought, _he is extremely cute!_ "Im Abby." she said as she stuck out her hand.

"Um, Im Harry." he said as he shook it. He couldn't stop staring at her. _Whoa...she's beautiful._

"Well...im going to go get some snacks, so..." Abby started.

"Wha- oh er...yeah...right,"Harry stuttered.

Abby smiled sweetly and started walking towards the trolley.

"What will you have, dears?" The woman asked.

"I'll have two packets of cauldron cakes, please," Abby said.

"Uh, five pumpkin pasties," Harry told the woman.

"Wow, hungry, aren't you?" Abby said jokingly.

"Oh, well im getting some for my friends too..." Harry started embarrassed.

"I was only joking," Abby smiled. "See you, Harry," She called as she went back to her compartment.

"Right, see you," Harry called after her.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked once Abby was back into their compartment.

"Well, I guess you could say I got into a...well...an 'accident' I guess." Abby said, smiling to herself.

Suddenly the girls felt the train come to a slow stop.

"Omigosh! We're here!" Abby screamed. She could hardly contain her excitement. "Finally here..." She whispered.

**A/N: **yay! Well there you have it! i hope u like it, ch. 2 isin the worksand ill post it once i get some reviews...SO PLEASE REVIEW:-) --JLpotterfan22


End file.
